The Night the Lights Went Out in Surrey
by Spinners End
Summary: ON HOLD for now, but will be completed someday! The Dursleys abuse Harry and the only one he tells about it is Sirius.When the Dursleys turn up dead Sirius is the prime suspect. Everyone OOC Rated PG13 for Child Abuse and Murder
1. Pain

The Night the Lights Went Out in Surrey A/n: Ok First off does it look like I own Harry Potter I mean if i owned hp and was the famous jk rowling then do you really think that i would be writing fanfics if i was a famous millionare. And please dont sue cuz all you will get is two dogs and my parents and I dont think that you really want them! Rated Pg 13 for some things that could corrupt the minds of small children *smiles evily* But thats what Tv is for so if your under 13 dont read it!! This is my first fic so please be gentle!! I really dont like country music but this vagelly touches plots with the Reba McEntire song the night the lights went out in Georgia (which in case you haven't figured out i dont own either)except there is no cheating wife and no little sister. Summary-The Dursleys abuse Harry and the only one he tells about it is Sirius.When the Dursleys turn up dead Sirius is the prime suspect.  
  
The Night the Lights went out in Surrey  
  
Harry Potter the boy who lived had just returned from hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry dreading the horrible summer that lay ahead. Chores,chores,chores,and even more chores. At least Dudley was off that stupid diet and Harry didnt have to eat grapefruit any more. If he never saw a grapefruit again then he would not mind.  
  
"Harry Potter you worthless piece of pond scum get down here this instant!!" yelled Uncle Vernon Harry walked as slow as he could down the stairs to delay what he knew was coming.As soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen he felt a sharp pain across his face. Then with another swift blow Harry went tumbling to the floor and his head made contact with a wall and the world went black.  
When Harry woke up it was the middle of the night and he had been left there where he fell.Well almost where he fell from the looks of things Vernon wasn't done when Harry black out since he was laying in a pool of his own blood.He tried to stand but he immediently gave up that idea when pain went shooting up and down his body. So for the rest of the night 'The Boy Who Lived in a great deal of pain' laid there thinking about the letter he would write Sirius and how he could keep his godfather from killing the Dursleys.  
  
~Ok thats it chapter one I know what your thinking 'Well that was a waste of my time' but I promise that future chapters will be much much longer than this one! So please review ALL FLAMES ACCEPTED! And a special thanks to my beta reader GriffindorGirley without you this story would not have punctuation at all! Till next time  
Much Peace  
Daddys_Lil_Reject 


	2. Spilled PAINt

Hi Well I'm back. I know that my last chapter the authors note was longer than the chappie so ill try to make it up in this one! I've said this once and I'll say it again Rated Pg 13(rating may change for violence if you think I should make this story R rated lemme know!) for some things that could corrupt the minds of small children *smiles evilly* But that's what TV is for so if your under 13 don't read it!! And what else oh yeah I AM NOT J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters (but I am borrowing Draco for a day) SO DON'T SUE! Now on with the story... Words between ~~ is Harry's thoughts.  
  
Chapter Two- Dear Sirius, How are things going wherever you are? I hope its warm there because I'm freezing down here in Surrey. Oh and Vernon hit me again yesterday but nothing really big its not the worse thing he's done. I don't really know why this time though maybe its the fact that I'm alive or that I'm breathing his air or something. OK well I've got to go Vernon's calling me again. P.S.- Don't come down here I can handle everything just fine DON'T WORRY. Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the note and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Ok girl take this to Sirius for me." The snowy owl hooted in response and flew out the window. ~Ok mental note to self: Make future letters to Sirius less lame~  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"I'm coming Uncle Vernon." ~Here comes the pain... wonder what I did now?~  
  
A large metal object came flying towards Harry's head but he caught it before it did some serious damage (AN: serious haha no pun intended people) ~Phew! Thank Merlin for Quidditch~  
  
"I want the entire fence, Petunia's bathroom, Dudley's rec. room, and the den painted." Droned Vernon. "Clean all the rooms except for Dudley's and Petunia and mine."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." ~Is he serious?~ (An: Again no pun) "And I want it all done by the time we get back from the amusement park." "Oh, and boy... if you get a single drop of paint anywhere except on the walls its curtains!"  
  
The hours ticked by slowly to Harry minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. Harry carefully moved things so he would not get paint on them. He had almost finished nothing had been messed up when it happened. Harry was cleaning up the paint tools when he back into the ladder. Paint went flying everywhere, all over Vernon and Petunia's bed, the furniture, the carpet, everything. Oh NO!  
The Dursley's car began pulling into the driveway, Harry just sat there in the middle of the chaos gripping a object tightly behind his back, smiling like an idiot. Vernon's face turned seven shades of purple as he stood there looking at what was once his nice clean bedroom.  
"POTTER!"  
"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" A swift blow came to Harry's head when he didn't answer and just sat there smiling. "THAT'S IT PETUNIA HE'S OUT TONIGHT! I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TOLD YOU HE'S GONE!"  
  
"I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up hear me shout, just tip me over and pour me out....I'm a little teapot...."Harry sang softly under his breath "Daddy Harry's gone MAD!" whimpered Dudley. Harry continued to sing but he rose up and began walking towards Dudley a gleam came off the object Harry held as he began to bring it towards his front. Dudley's eyes grew wide with fear. A scream rang out on number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cliffie haha! I'll get the next chapter out soon promise. But I might get it out quicker if you review! hint hint.. Until next time  
Blessed Be  
Daddys_lil_reject 


	3. Pain of Reality

Well I'm back!! Terribly sorry for the delay I know it has been a very, very, very long time since I updated but my muses were on strike and they had some demands that I could just not meet. Anyway I'll blab more at the end. On with the story!   
  
Bright lights assaulted Harry's eyes as he slowly came back into reality. Sleepily he reached over to the table beside his bed and grabbed his glasses and put them on, and for the first time he realized he was not in his room at the Dursley's house. He had never seen this place before, it looked like the infirmary at Hogwarts but different and much smaller. The room was only occupied by two beds, his and an empty one on his left, and a disheveled looking witch who sat sleeping in a chair by his bed.  
  
After a few moments of trying to figure out where he was he sat up and gently touched the witch's arm. "Excuse me, Miss?" Slowly, the witch woke and when she saw him she became very excited.  
  
"You're awake! Do you need anything, are you hungry, thirsty?"  
  
"No thank you....Um... Excuse me but, where am I?" Harry asked. "St. Mungo's, dear. You've been here for almost a month now."  
  
"A month?" Harry gasped  
  
The nurse had a look on her face that Harry could not quite read. It seemed to be a cross between pity and guilt.  
  
"Do you know what happened, Harry? Do you know what happened to the Dursley's?" The look of pity became much more etched in the old witch's face.  
  
Flashbacks of that night began playing in his head. 'Yeah I destroyed them, cut them up and made the fat little pig watch it all before he got his turn to play in the game.' He thought. But out loud he said "I don't really remember it's all kind of a blur."  
  
"That is probably for the best, I am not the one to explain those things to you... I will leave that to the Minister. Give me a moment child, I must go inform the Minister that you are awake. He will come speak to you."  
  
The old witch hoisted herself out of the chair and walked- rather, she shuffled out of the room, turning back once to look at the boy and give him a smile.  
  
Harry sat by himself for several minutes silently remembering what he had done with satisfaction. He had beaten them, he, Harry Potter, had beaten an enemy that to him was more deadly than Lord Voldemort himself. He sat like this for fifteen minutes simply basking when his visions were interrupted by Cornelius Fudge tapping quietly on the door of his room.  
  
"Harry are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, Yes I am. Oh, hello Minister."  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Fudge approached the boy a look of sadness in his eyes and like the old witch a look of pity. Did everyone pity him? Did they think he was a poor little boy who had lost his guardians? Did the even know he was the one who cut the line? If this was the case who was the poor fellow who they thought did it, Harry would just have to wait and find out. Fudge sat in the chair that the old witch had been sitting in and stared at Harry for a moment before beginning. "Harry, do you know what happened to the Dursley's almost a month ago?"  
  
"N..No Sir what happened to them?"  
  
The Minister of Magic shook his head and began to deliver the grim news to the boy. "Harry....the Dursleys... they were brutally murdered in your home." Harry faked a look of shock. "The man who attacked them came after you but the Ministry of Magic arrived at the house before he could succeed." Harry did his best to look shocked and horrified. "Did you catch the man, Minister?" "Yes Harry, we did, and the dementors gave him the kiss three days after he was caught."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Minister, just who was the man that you caught?" Harry asked shocked that they had already given such a drastic punishment to someone who was in fact innocent.  
  
Slowly the man replied. "Sirius Black."  
  
Well there is chapter three for ya. Ok I know it is still rather short but at least it is longer than my last chapters. I want to thank all of my reviewers I had basically abandoned this story but the recent reviews I have gotten made me decide to bring this one out of the closet dust it off and work on it. I promise that I will put out longer chapters and I will updated as soon as I can. I also want to thank my lovely beta Meg aka GriffindorGirley for without her this story's grammar would be terrible! And don't forget REVIEW! If you love it TELL ME and if you hate it TELL ME!  
  
Until next Time Tally Daddys-lil-reject 


End file.
